Fanservice De las Sombras De Loki
by furi.laufeyson
Summary: las sombras de una relación tormentosa tienen diferentes proyecciones según el rostro que vistas. Fanservice de Loki y sus diferentes rostros. Aviso: Contenido explícito. Muy explícito. Están avisadas.


_**Bien chicas, esto es, ante todo, una recopilación de historias porno con Loki y sus sombras. ¿quienes son sus sombras? Tom Hiddleston, Henry V... Todo depende de mi inspiración. Lo que sí está claro es que de Loki nunca nos va a faltar el material, así que por eso aquí tenéis este primer retazo. La idea es que es un fanservice, por lo tanto está hecho para complacer a las lectoras que tengan la mente más activa sexualmente hablando. Aquí no encontraréis romance. O sí, pero no es lo que prima. Aquí prima el sexo, como podréis observar. Así que, os sugiero que si no os agrada lo obsceno, paséis de este fanfic. Si por el contrario, queréis saciar vuestras más oscuras fantasías con Loki, el dios del engaño, y todas sus formas, pues entonces adelante. Todas sabemos que Tom es el original, pero como esto es un fanfic, pues yo decido que es solo una máscara de Loki. Las historias pueden estar conectadas entre si pero son independientes, es decir. Quizás publico luego una de Tom, y al tercer capítulo retomo a Loki. Como ya he dicho, solo es fanservice porno de este magnífico hombre.**_

_**Sin más dilación, espero que disfrutéis. No os olvidéis comentar, puesto que, si me dáis ideas, yo puedo incluirlas en las siguientes historias ;)**_

Sabes que es sucio, que es obsceno. Sabes que ama arreglarse para ti. Te provoca al ir de traje, ese traje que tan bien le sienta, y que tanto puede llegar a atontarte con un simple movimiento de caderas sugerente, bailando para tí una música hecha para seducir.Él te había invitado, como mil veces anteriormente, a su apartamiento. Estás sola desde hace un tiempo, no tienes tiempo para relaciones estables, y le conociste en un bar de mala muerte. El siempre, desde que lo conociste, ha ido con trajes elegantes, pero alguna vez que otra te deleita con cuero negro y ajustado. Hoy iba con ese traje, sí. Lo amas con traje, con cuero, pero solamente te preguntas cuanto tiempo le va a durar.

Desde que os vísteis , él en la barra, tú plantada enmedio del establecimiento, una mirada de puro hielo te atrapó. No tienes ni idea de como tanto hielo puede quemar tanto por dentro. Él tomó su copa aquella vez y se acercó a tí, mirándote como si fuera una especie de conquistador pirado, y te acorraló en una mesa,abordántote con descaro. No hablastéis demasiado. Almenos no hasta que llegásteis a la cama. El camino a su gran piso fueron besos robados, mucha saliva por tu boca,mejilla y cuello, y una mano que estaba en la cara interna de tu muslo palpándote por debajo de la falda.

Desde aquel día, que quedó marcado en tu mente como un hierro candente, cada semana quedáis para follar como animales. Sabes que se hace llamar Loki, y que su maldita adicción es que le consagres como su dios mientras te rellena de su semilla. Por que apenas una semana más tarde de conocerle, empezaste a tomar pastillas para evitar el embarazo. No ganáis para condones, te recuerda sibilinamente mientras te toca. Bajas de tu nube de recuerdos cuando el hombre empieza a bailarte pegado a tu trasero, obligándote a sentir la melodía. El calor se acumula directamente a tu entrepierna, turbándote en el acto. No es idiota, lo recuerdas bien. Sabe como ponerte receptiva a los segundos de verle. Tratas de recordar el por qué no buscas una relación estable y menos peligrosa que la de este psicópata jodidamente atractivo y talentoso.

Llegáis a la cama en unos pasos rápidos, sabes que él simplemente quiere tu cuerpo. No le amas. Pero tú le necesitas,le adoras, y a la vez sientes que sin él, tu vida no tiene sentido. Es tanta la dependencia que tienes de él, que tienes que hablar a diario a través del móvil, tienes que saber si el día le ha ido bien. Tienes que controlar su vida, tienes que saber que eres la única. Tú tampoco estás bien. Le desnudas lentamente, desabotonando su camisa blanca, desatando su corbata con delicadeza. Loki no para de sobar tu cuerpo, de imaginarte ya en plena faena. Eres su putita, eres su sirvienta. Todo lo que hace es follarte y llenarte de golpes, para el dia siguiente curarlos y cuidarte. Esa es tu rutina. De lunes a viernes trabajar, y los fines de semana, tu vida es ése hombre. Sabes que no le amas, pero amas todo lo que produce en tu cuerpo, todo lo que sus manos logran cuando se cuelan los pliegues de tu ropa y la quita de enmedio, siendo más rápido en desnudar que tú. Te deja sin ropa y él se deleita en producirte pequeños arañazos, por el simple placer de despertar tu voz.

Le gusta verte retorcerte en espasmos mientras te acaricia el coño y te hace sudar deseo, deseo de él empalándote hasta hacerte olvidar tu nombre y gemir el suyo en alaridos de gatita en celo. Te toca, te palpa, te quiere probar. Tiene un temple de acero, conteniendo la polla encerrada en sus pantalones, ahora prisión injusta para su hombría latiente. El hombre, mejor dicho. El dios, te mira, observa cada uno de tus quejidos, de tus súplicas. Eso es lo que le gusta, eso es lo que le pone enfermo de deseo.

Te gira y sigues preguntándote por qué no está aliviándose contigo, por qué no está descargando esa deliciosa ira divina contra tu intimidad. El se ríe, adivinando tus pensamientos, mientras sus manos apresan tus pechos sin problema alguno. Son manos grandes, firmes y suaves, que a la vez que sirven de fusta y azotan con fuerza tus nalgas; también sirven de esponja, limpiando el sudor que se acumula en tu pecho. Tu boca se hace agua, queriendo más de esas caricias, pero también quieres verle la cara de obsesivo salido, de semental travieso. Él , te repites, no es tonto, y se dedica a restregar su hombría en la superficie más delicada que puedes ofrecerle, arrancándote los gemidos, empapándote más. Nunca tiene suficiente. Loki es provocación en estado puro. Es lo que quiere, quiere tenerte sollozando, quiere que solo te concentres en su persona.

Necesita desesperado esa atención, esa devoción suprema. Y tu no se la vas a negar. Es TÚ dios, al único que le debes pleitesía. Su ansioso cetro de carne te golpea a través de los pantalones, que ya están siendo sacados del medio. Loki quiere jugar, pero está también muy caliente, y no puede contenerse el sentir más de cerca los pliegues de tu coño. El dios habla para tí, juguetón. Sisea tantas cerderías, tantas obscenidades, que te hace arquear del placer sin ni siquiera tocarte. Solo su labio fino y jugoso está rozándote, y podrías jurar que te correrías con solo ese puto contacto y esa lengua. Silvertongue, dicen. Ajá. Tu le provocas también. Le dices que solo sabe mover esa lengua para mojarte, pero que no es capaz de limpiarte con la misma eficacia. Craso y buen error.

El dios, provocado, desciende de tu espalda,llevando hacia el vientre las manos que habían apresado tus pechos, y finalmente se inclina ante tu coño expuesto. Suelta una carcajada gutural y te nalguea con fuerza al grito de _"¡perra, cállate!"_. Luego añade con voz extremamente melosa y demandante.

" Voy a dejar ese coño chorreante listo para mi polla, y espero que cuando te la meta, si es que me apetece hacerlo, vuelva a estar tan húmedo como ahora."

Sabes que esa amenaza es pura paja. Loki apenas termine contigo se irá directo a aliviarse, y por eso solo callas y asientes. La lengua se entretiene con los pliegues, saboreando la textura mojada, cremosa y salada. Crees que te mueres, pero solo hay unos espamos terribles buscando más. Loki huele tu coño, entierra su nariz en tu vulva, como si fuera un animal oliendo el celo de su hembra, y suelta un pequeño ronroneo complacido. Lame varias veces con la lengua escurrediza y te saborea de nuevo, con la gracia que siempre usa para su cabeza se mueve en el trabajo de complacerte, y de paso, complacerse a si sigues gimiendo alto, como él siempre te pide que hagas, y te sientes sometida, pero a la misma vez adorada. Esa era nueva en vuestra relación extraña.

Tus paredes internas se estrechan de forma rápida cuando la lengua, harta de limpiar, se dedica a profanar tu vagina, poniéndose dura para imitar los movimientos de la penetración. Quisieras gritarle que lo que necesitas es más grande, pero sabes que es peligroso darle una orden. Divagas en tu mente, y no te das cuenta de que estás al borde del orgasmo, y no es hasta que succiona tu clítoris con glotonería que un espasmo te hace temblar y caer boca abajo, aún con las caderas alzadas, y ahogas el último gemido en la almohada. A Loki le encantan tus espasmos, y los disfruta, enterrando más la lengua e introduciendo un dedo, para sentir la cálida succión que tú le proporcionas. Un gruñido te indica de que estás lista para él, y lo sabes porque notas su polla rozándose en tus nalgas, dándose un pequeño masaje antes de nada. Tu aún estás temblando de ése orgasmo cuando sientes esa gran profanación a tu intimidad. Te arqueas, sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

"¿Siempre la tienes tan grande?" comentas con un gemido ahogado, mientras su mano se dirige a tu cabello para tirar de él, para que vuelvas a incorporarte. Te tiene amarrada,te duele. Loki contesta con un siseo, suave y en teoría imparcial, pero tú le conoces, y tienes la conciencia de que es un halago. Cuando él no habla, es que está o muy irritado, o muy complacido. Sabes bien que es lo segundo por como su expresión se deforma en placer. Se muerde el labio inferior, marcándose más sus pómulos y sus imposibles cejas se alzan hasta hacer un gesto más que obsceno. Tu cuerpo se adapta rápido a su ritmo brutal,que te mantiene en un estado de constante alerta. No puedes perderte en el placer y entregarte, porque eso sería fatal. Loki te va poniendo pequeñas pruebas mientras la polla entra hasta lo más profundo de tus entrañas.

Sus dedos, los que están entre tu cabello haciendo de agarre duro, se dejan caer hasta tu hombro, y luego acarician tu cuello y mejilla. Esos dedos buscan tus labios, y tú tienes que succionarlos. Lo haces sin rechistar, chupando como si fuera su polla, la que tanto amas en tu boca,pero luego para de moverse. No se sale de tí. Toma algo de la mesa, algo pesado. Tu no alcanzas a verlo, pero si lo sientes. Es frío, de metal.

"¿por qué te detienes?" Tu susurras, entre extasiada e irritada. Él te responde con un"Shhhh!" más imponente que cualquier otra palabra. Los dedos mojados de tu saliva empiezan a tantear tu otro agujero, y tus ojos se abren en terror. No iría a... ¿verdad? Pues, por la carcajada melodiosa y sibilina del dios,iba a hacer una de las suyas. Comienza a moverse de nuevo, con lentitud, una lentitud pasmante y agradable, mientras los dedos trabajan tu esfínter, al principio tenso. Loki sabe lo que hace, porque sin hacerte daño alguno, acaba introduciendo dos dedos y los mueve en pequeños círculos. Cuanto más gimes, más rápido se mueve él. Y es como termina esa preparación. Curiosa, giras un poco el cuello para observar que es lo que hace, y te reprende con un fuerte arañazo en tu cadera, amarrando de nuevo tu cabello para estrellar tu cara en la almohada. Tu gritas del susto, pero sabes que nunca te haría daño real. Su boca vuelve a tu oído, con un poco menos de tensión que antes.

"No me desobedezcas. Sabes lo mal que puedo hacértelo pasar si no te portas bien. No vas a moverte, solo vas a gemir, perra. Es lo que quiero que hagas, es lo único que necesito que hagas" Su voz es tan suave y deliciosa como una caricia de terciopelo, pero esa amenaza es muy real. Ves, aún y así, una especie de cetro de radio muy estrecho, dorado y alargado. En una de sus puntas parece más una lanza, teniendo lo que tú imaginas que es un cuchillo con una piedra azul luminosa en medio, y en su otro extremo está simplemente hecho de un mango con una ligera curva.

"No es tan grande como para desgarrarte, pero te aseguro que te recordará quién es tu amo" Esa es la voz de Loki, con un tono tan caliente que podría derritirte...Si no estuvieras aterrorizada. Eso no te va a caber dentro, aseguras. Pero, bueno. No puedes hacer nada, así que solo queda no moverse demasiado. Se la vas a devolver de una forma que se acordará de tí. Eso es lo que piensas cuando el mango te entra, frío como un puto cubito, y entonces, ambos, el mango y Loki, empiezan a marcar un nuevo ritmo. Tu grito es de puro dolor y las lágrimas se agolpan en tu mejilla, empapando tu cabello despeinado,mientras tu cuerpo se mueve por la gracia del hombre que te está haciendo ese _favor_. Solo quieres que todo acabe, que pare, que saque eso de tu interior. Son unos minutos completamente desagradables hasta que ves una luz al final del tunel. La voz de Loki se alza; no es el típico que gima demasiado, pero él está en estos momentos haciéndote un concierto de su deliciosa voz, en un extásis pocas veces visto en él. Es su deseo de tu subyugación absoluta, de tu humillación como ser humano, lo que le deja en ese estado.

Te preguntas en verdad de donde ha salido un hombre como él. "_No hay hombres como yo_" sabes que te repite cada vez que le ves, y tu puedes asegurarlo. El dolor que habia estado haciéndote llorar ha desaparecido. El metal está caliente por tu cuerpo, y además se acompasa al movimiento de la polla gruesa que tan bien te rellena en cada embestida. Las olas del siguiente orgasmo se agolpan en tí, deseosas de llegar en forma de tsunami ensordecedor, y Loki lo nota por la estrechez con la que le capturas.

"¿Así que estás de nuevo al limite, mi putita? tanto llorar y para qué, si sabes perfectamente que todo lo que_ yo_ te haga lo vas a disfrutar. Mírate, retorciéndote bajo mi glorioso poder, gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana... Me apuesto lo que quieras a que —Mhmn.. Llegamos juntos a eso que tanto me imploras" La voz inconexa era síntoma de orgasmo. Esos orgasmos eran tan brutales que dejaban fuera de combate durante unos largos minutos. La voz de Loki se alza, majestuosa, moviendo su miembro y su cetro a la vez, y te grita como si fueras un soldado.

" Dí mi nombre" tú susurras un imperceptible

"Lo..Loki".

"¡Dí mi nombre!"

"¡Loki!" tratas de decir con la voz más dios saca el cetro de tu maltratada entrada y se posa completamente encima tuyo, comenzando a moverse frenéticamente, golpeando hasta los testículos en tus labios vaginales. Eso le pone, te fijas. Y ahora tienes la manera de vengarte de él. Su voz va a titubear, y él lo odia. Vuelves a empezar, con gemidos mucho más sugerentes "Loki... Mi amo... Loki~!"La voz del dios se estrangula en un gemido gutural, y te ronronea en el oído

"Así, mi hermosa esclava, más alto... Dilo, dí quién te está follando así, dí el nombre de quien te satisface como nadie, quien te hace rozar los más oscuros y prohibidos lugares de los nueve reinos con solo sus jodidas manos, ¡DILO!"tú estás rozando esos sitios que él dice conocer,desde luego... Tu vagina vuelve a contraerse con fuerza, tu cabeza estalla, y tú solo puedes complacer ese rumor lejano de su voz con tus mejores gritos

"Loki...Loki... ¡LOKI! ¡LO-KI!" Eso es suficiente, más que suficiente. El nombre gritado en el orgasmo, con toda la presión que sometes a su polla, es el cúlmen del placer oscuro al cual Loki suele someter a ambos. Un potente chorro de su esencia sale con su gemido más animal, y con lentas embestidas va vaciándose en tu interior, con esa voz tan sedosa que tiene. ¿qué no te follarías de ese hombre? Esa es la pregunta que te haces. No sale aún de tu interior, y todo su peso está encima tuyo. Suele hacerlo en algunas ocasiones, cuando el encuentro ha sido tan satisfactorio que él mismo no encuentra su propia mente entre las olas de placer.

"¿Estás vivo, no?" le preguntas con un tono ligeramente retador. Él suelta una pequeña risita y besa tus hombros con suavidad. Es en el único momento que te dá caricias genuinas.

"no lo sé, ¿y tú?" La voz es un bálsamo dulce en comparación al duro tono anterior.

"Sí, creo que sí. Esta vez no me has golpeado demasiado." No le quieres echar culpa, pero él es un sádico en la cama y la gente empieza a preguntar por los moretones, por las magulladuras en tus brazos, por tu cuello lleno de marcas de posesión. Saben que tienes un novio rico, pero no se atreven a sugerirte que lo dejes. La última vez se arrepintieron cuando encontraron las oficinas destruídas por un extraño ataque terrorista con la simple nota de _"No metáis las narices donde no os conviene."_

Él se incorpora, saliéndose de tí, y se sienta al borde de la cama, estirando su cuello ligeramente. Es un gatito, te dices con una sonrisa. Le contemplas, tan hermoso como es. Tan perfecto, tan níveo, tan señorial. Aún está duro, y arqueas la ceja. ¿Este cabrón nunca tiene suficiente? Pero es tú momento. La pequeña venganza de la que hablabas antes. Te arrastras hacía él y le obligas a apartarse un poco, para que se exponga un poco más a tus deseos. No sabes porqué te hace caso, pero aprovechas y bajas la boca para probar de su polla. Loki suelta un gemido complaciente y se echa completamente hacia atrás, entregándote un rato el poder; y vaya que lo aprovechas. Engulles su polla de una mamada, relajando tu garganta lo máximo posible, tratando de abarcar su grandeza. No es posible, pero sí tienes una gran parte en tu boca y no puedes evitar jadear. Su sabor está mezclado con el tuyo, y es deliciosa la forma en que él se deja trabajar, sin apenas imponer ritmo. Su voz se oye como un murmuro.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando te portas bien... Te doy de tu golosina favorita." Maldito furcio, piensas con un poco de rabia, aunque ahora mismo no te importa. Tus manos atrapan sus testículos para darles un masaje lento y harmonioso, justo como tu boca le sigue chupando el glande, esponjoso y suave, con ese toque salado. Sus manos acarician tu cabello, sin estar presionando. Hay algo en sus movimientos que te deja pensativa. Él solo es complaciente cuando se siente culpable. Bueno, mejor. Succionas la carne dura y te ganas otro gemido, un gemido extasiado, uno que precede a algo mejor. Mueves más la cabeza, la lengua se mueve alrededor del falo palpando las venas de la gloriosa vara.

Le sientes gotear,derritirse en tu boca, y finalmente lo hace, soltando su cargamento caliente y espeso. El sabor te inunda, te llena y se desliza por tu garganta. Le das un par de lamidas más y te retiras, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, un poco sucios. Él se incorpora y te besa,mordiendo un poco tu labio inferior. Eso es todo por hoy, piensas cuando te arrastra en un abrazo para que durmáis ambos.

Pese a todo, no quieres romper con esta relación. Hay algo en sus gestos que te hacen desearle. Te repites que no le amas...Te lo juras a tí misma. Pero cuando le contemplas dormir, piensas en que no quieres a nadie más haciendo lo que el dios que duerme en tus brazos te hace. Es perfecto, toda su cara es perfecta. Su anatomía lo es. Quizás algún día te haga tanto daño que tengas que alejarte de él, lo sabes perfectamente. Pero por ahora, solo te queda rezar su nombre mientras te hace la reina de los nueve reinos.


End file.
